Sólo quiero verte reír
by onlyzutara
Summary: Un pequeño songfic sobre lo que ocurrió después de ese abrazo entre Zuko y Katara en "Los invasores del Sur".


Esta es mi primera historia; es un songfic cortito para comenzar, inspirado en la canción "Verte reír" de Axel, la cual transcurre durante el capítulo "Los invasores del Sur" del Libro 3. Ojalá les agrade.

Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos entre comillas.

Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Luego de conversar con Sokka y que él le contara a Zuko cómo murió su madre, Zuko decidió que ayudaría a Katara a encontrar a ese hombre. Se dirigió a la tienda de Katara y se sentó a esperarla fuera de ella.

"Katara sigue molesta conmigo. Ya sé que aún no puede perdonarme por lo que le hice en Ba Sing Sé y que ella fue la primera en confiar en mí……pero siempre lo echo todo a perder. Pero ahora puedo remediarlo. La ayudaré a encontrar a ese hombre para recuperar su confianza."

Se cruzó de piernas, miró el mar y recordó ese día en las cavernas de Ba Sing Sé.

"Se veía tan triste……y ha perdido a su madre como yo. ¡Nos parecemos tanto y al mismo tiempo somos tan diferentes! Fuego y agua, día y noche, …… sólo quería acercarme, abrazarla y consolarla, decirle que todo estará bien. Cuando tocó mi cicatriz, no sentí desprecio en sus manos y dijo que podía curarla, que tenía un agua muy especial que la estaba guardando para algo **muy importante**, mientras sus ojos azules me observaban con ……. ¿cariño? ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no me dí cuenta! ¡Por eso está tan molesta conmigo! Porque a pesar de todo, le importo…….¿un poquito? ¡Aunque sea sólo un poquito, me encargaré que ese cariño se transforme en amor! …… Porque yo…….sí, la quiero, ¡la amo! Desde el día que la ví por primera vez en el Polo Sur cuando encontré al avatar, y se mostró muy decidida a proteger a los suyos……cuando encontré su collar en ese barco y lo atesoré como una pequeña parte de ella…….y quise protegerla de esos sucios piratas…… cuando Jin me besó, pensé en ella, en Katara,……….y cuando la traicioné sólo veía sus ojos triste mientras me gritaba **pensé que habías cambiado…..**y ahora sólo quiero que me perdone, que se dé cuenta que todo lo he hecho por ella, para estar por fin con ella. Sólo quiero abrazarla y acariciar sus cabellos castaños, besarle cada rincón de su rostro…….y verla reír.

**Solo quiero verte reír ****  
solo quiero hacerte feliz  
solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor,  
quédate hoy, quédate aquí. **

Cuando Katara se levantó al otro día y salió de su tienda, se encontró con Zuko. Él le dijo que la ayudaría a encontrar a ese hombre que le arrebató a su madre, y partieron juntos con Appa. A los pocos minutos de iniciado el vuelo, Katara lo observó con disimulo.

"Está…¿feliz? ¿Por qué?¿Qué lo tiene tan contento? ¿Será porque acepté su ayuda?....No lo creo; él es muy orgulloso y no es capaz de mostrar esos sentimientos. ¡Oh, Zuko! ¿por qué tenías que traicionarme? Confié en ti en Ba Sing Sé y pensé que realmente habías cambiado, que mi sueño por fin se haría realidad, que te fijarías y podrías amar a una campesina como yo……desde que te vi en el Polo Sur llamaste mi atención, me gustaste, y tenía la esperanza que tú también sintieras lo mismo……..lo creí posible cuando tenías mi collar y ofreciste protegerme de los piratas…….o cuando me miraste en el momento que Aang me rescató de las cavernas del Reino Tierra y me abrazó…….pero no, cuando me traicionaste todos mis sueños se hicieron añicos y lloré por ti……….¿por qué ahora quieres ayudarme? ¡Cómo me gustaría saberlo!"

Una vez que encontraron al asesino de su madre, Yon Ra, Katara finalmente no pudo perdonarlo ni matarlo. De vuelta ya con su grupo, Katara le dijo a Zuko que a él sí puede perdonarlo y lo abrazó, para luego marcharse a su tienda.

Durante la noche, Zuko no podía dormir. Salió de su tienda y caminó hasta el muelle. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el contacto que tuvo con Katara.

"No puedo creer que me abrazara. Sentir su exquisito aroma a jazmines, su rostro en mi hombro y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello…… sólo quería besarla, sentir y saborear esos labios que me derriten y me vuelven loco…….y decirle que la amo, que lo único que quiero en esta vida es olvidarme de esta estúpida guerra y estar con ella para siempre……y hacerla mía, sólo mía."

Se agarró fuertemente su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos, derramando unas lágrimas de impotencia. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió unos pasos detrás de él. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, la causante de ellos estaba justo detrás suyo. Al girarse vio unos enormes ojos color zafiro que lo miraban con dulzura. Al mismo tiempo, ella vio esos ojos ambarinos que tanto adoraba inundados de lágrimas.

"¿Por qué estará llorando? ¡Cómo me gustaría saber la causa del dolor que está sintiendo y poder consolarlo! Zuko, Zuko, ¡cómo quisiera que me amaras como yo a ti!"

Si pensarlo dos veces, Katara se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó. Zuko sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora y respondió a ese abrazo tomando fuertemente a Katara por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella, sollozando con más fuerza. Katara le acarició su pelo, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello azabache del muchacho. Luego, lo tomó por los costados de su cabeza y la levantó, hasta que los ojos de él se posaron en los suyos. Katara le regaló una sonrisa, le besó la frente y apoyó la suya en la de él, cerrando sus ojos. El corazón de ambos muchachos palpitaban aceleradamente y Katara sintió sonrojarse sus mejillas.

Zuko dejó de abrazarla y ahora él la tomó por las mejillas. Lentamente le acercó su rostro al de él. Katara abrió enormemente sus ojos azules cuando sintió los labios de Zuko posarse suavemente en los suyos.

- Katara de la Tribu Agua…….. te….amo – le dijo suavemente el joven príncipe, mirándola fijamente y con mucha dulzura.

Katara cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. "¿Oí bien? ¿Dijo que me amaba?"

- Zuko…..yo… - alcanzó a decir Katara cuando nuevamente el príncipe la acercó y la besó ahora con más pasión. Ella abrió su boca y dejó que la lengua de él la explorara, sintiendo un mar de emociones en su cuerpo. Ella intensificó el beso al rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y al acariciar ese suave pelo azabache de su apuesto príncipe. Cuando al fin separaron levemente sus labios, Katara sonrió.

- ¿No me dirás nada? - le preguntó Zuko, cerrando sus ojos.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto, porque creí que nunca sucedería, que sólo podría atesorarlo en mis sueños, pero…….mi príncipe de la Nación del Fuego…….yo también te amo – y lo besó dulcemente.

Zuko la besó con mucha alegría en los ojos, en su pequeña nariz , en su frente, y para terminar de sellar esta promesa que se estaban haciendo la abrazó fuertemente .

- Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y nunca más me separaré de ti. He sufrido mucho en mi vida, pero si todo eso tuve que vivirlo para conocerte y estar contigo, lo volvería a vivir. ¡¡¡TE AMO!!!!- gritó Zuko con todas sus fuerzas.

Katara cerró sus ojos y sonrió, derramando unas lágrimas porque por fin sería feliz.

**Solo quiero verte reír ****  
solo quiero hacerte feliz  
solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor,  
quédate hoy, quédate aquí. **

FIN

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ojalá les haya gustado, soy novata en esto. Espero sus reviews con comentarios, críticas. Si tengo errores, falta algo, etc, ojalá me lo hicieran saber.

Aprovecho de agradecer a Camila mku, de la cual soy una fiel seguidora de sus historias y me alentó a que escribiera mi propio fic.


End file.
